Labyrinth: The return of Sarah
by BlackRoseDream
Summary: It takes place months, almost a year after Sarah had left the Labyrinth. She thought everything would be back to normal, but she is wrong. Jareth is with her every morning all though she doesn't know it. He is willing to take her back to the Labyrinth whether she likes it or not. Will Jareth be able to make her love him? Or is he going to have her hate him even more? JarethXSarah
1. Chapter 1: Strange Mornings

_0Hello all you fellow readers! This is my second Fan Fiction story. I'm a multitasked person so; I'm currently working on two stories! Yea, well this one is about, Jim Henson's; The Labyrinth. It takes place months after Sarah 'defeated' the Goblin King, or so she thought. Jareth comes see her every morning as an owl, but she doesn't get a clue until strange things were happening. Jareth can't take it any longer and decides he will bring Sarah back to the Labyrinth for good. Will things turn out to be the way Jareth always wanted them to be? Or will Sarah hate him forever? So read on, it's fun to write, but not as fun as it is to read! I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH, IT'S JUST A MOVIE MADE BY THE AWESOME JIM HENSON. PLEASE REVIEW ALSO! Enjoy!_

* * *

Sarah's P.O.V

Every morning, since the day Sarah had defeated Jareth, the Goblin King, she'd find a rose lying next to her pillow. She knew it wasn't from her dad because he wasn't that kind of person, and her stepmother didn't have time to pick out roses. She came up with the idea that Jareth coming in her room every morning and placing that rose beside her.

_No…that's not possible. I remembered telling him, "You have no power over me." Wouldn't that mean it's over? It has to be…*yawn* I should be getting up and get Toby ready to visit Grandmother. Now I have to be taking care of him more because stepmom and dad are working countries away from us._

Sarah stood up and gently stretched her arms. She saw the rose lying beside her pillow, and like every morning, she threw it away. Once she got dressed, she went to the mirror to brush her hair. Out of nowhere, Jareth's reflection appeared on the mirror. Sarah quickly turned around but saw nothing.

"JARETH! Are you there? Ugh! What am I saying? He is not coming back. He can't anyways…"

_I must be going crazy! I was sure Jareth's reflection was clearly on the mirror…_

Sarah shook her head to deny what she had just seen. She went to Toby who was already standing in his crib.

"Good morning Toby! It's a brand new day! Ready to go visit Grandmother?"

She was about to pick him up, when Toby cheerfully pointed behind her and shouted out Jareth's name.

"Jareth! Jareth!" Toby said cheerfully.

Sarah looked behind her but saw nothing.

_ This is strange…Toby saw him; I need to take extra care of him. If Jareth came back, he would want to take away Toby again. _

Jareth's P.O.V

Outside Sarah's room, a white owl flew away.

_ Sarah…I do not care if you don't want me to be with you. I am going to always be by your side. Have I not pronounced my eternal love to you? I'll be back my dear, with a single rose that represents only a fragment of my love._

Jareth returned to his kingdom, and to his normal Goblin King self; except he had a sad face expression. He sat on his throne and quietly sang 'Within You'; the last song he had sung to Sarah. As he sang, his voice would sound sad, then angry at the same time.

"_How you turned my world, you precious thing…_

_You starve and near exhaust me!_

_Everything I've done…I've done for you…_

_I move the stars for no one…_

_You've run so long!_

_You've run so far!_

_Your eyes can be so cruel…_

_Just as I can be so cruel!_

_Though I do believe in you…_

_Yes I do…_

_Live without the sunlight,_

_Love without your heartbeat…_

_I…I…Can't, live within you…"_

Jareth couldn't stop thinking about his dear Sarah. Hoggle, (now Jareth's assistant) came in still frightened that Jareth could throw him to the bog of eternal stench.

"G-g-good afternoon y-y-your majesty…" Hoggle said in a trembling voice. "D-did Sarah accept your rose this time?"

Jareth glared at him. "No! She threw it in the garbage as if it were, Garbage!" Jareth stood up with his arms crossed.

"Y-Your majesty, I think you should give her some more time." Hoggle said panicky.

"TIME? I've given her months! Almost a year!" Jareth yelled in agony, then he smirked and started to speak smoothly. "Today though…she got the idea that it was I who would give her a rose. I appeared behind her as she brushed her smooth hair, and I also appeared when she went to pick up the baby. Heh…he even pointed me out so she can't possibly deny that I wasn't there." The king danced around in joy, while Hoggle looked up and gave a frightened smile. Jareth sat down and ordered Hoggle to leave; then he got a magical crystal and observed Sarah feeding Toby.

Sarah's P.O.V

As Toby and Sarah were finishing their breakfast, Sarah had the feeling of being watched.

_There's that feeling again. What if…just maybe…Jareth is…No! It's all just my imagination. Anyways, I promised myself that I would forget about The Labyrinth…and Jareth as well. _

Sarah began cleaning things up, and as soon as she finished, Toby had disappeared. She began to get worried and started to look around the house.

"Toby! Where are you?" Sarah yelled in distress. "Oh Toby! Where can you possibly be? Maybe…Jareth really did come and took him away while I wasn't looking! But…he can't come back…it's over…isn't it?"

Sarah started to deny the thought of Jareth coming back. She continued looking more carefully.

Jareth's P.O.V

Jareth sat on his throne laughing at Sarah who couldn't find Toby.

_Hahaha! My dear Sarah! I don't want the baby, I really never did, I want you. That baby was just to get you to come into my Labyrinth, he was bait._

Outside the throne room, Hoggle could hear Jareth laughing. He just shook his head and went into the cooking area were all the goblins were.

Jareth put away the magic crystal and transported into his chambers.

"Sarah, How I wish you could come and be right beside me for eternity…" Jareth said romantically, then he decided to go for a visit.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter, I'm sorry if it's a bit short but most first chapters are short. On the next chapter, Jareth is going to visit Sarah and offer her something special. Thank you for reading this Fan Fic! I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH, oh and please REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_New chapter! How exciting! So the story left off with Jareth going to visit Sarah. What will happen when she sees him? Anyways, I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH! IT'S JIM HENSON'S AWESOME MOVIE! OH and please REVIEW! Thank you and enjoy!_

Sarah's P.O.V

Sarah took Toby to their Grandmother and left him there. She explained that she wanted some time alone, but she actually wanted to make sure that Jareth isn't roaming around her house.

_Jareth…if you really did come back, I won't give up without a good fight! You will not take away Toby again!_

When Sarah got home, she saw a shadow of a man go upstairs. She got a little frightened but toughened up and followed. As she slowly walked up the stairs, she started to hear humming. The tone was familiar because it was the last song she heard Jareth sing to her before she had defeated him.

_So you did come back Jareth…I'll make sure you leave Toby alone now._

She opened the door to her room and saw Jareth observing her little Goblin King statue.

"Jareth! You better not expect to find Toby here!" Sarah exclaimed with a little fear.

"Hello, my dear Sarah…" Jareth said while he placed the Goblin King statue down. "…I did not know you had this, maybe because you admire me?" Jareth began to chuckle.

"Why would I admire someone like you?" Sarah said while placing the statue in her drawer. "…If you are planning on taking away Toby, you have to go past me first!"

Jareth stopped laughing and went towards Sarah caressing her cheek. Sarah slapped his hand and backed away a step.

"Sarah, Sarah dear…I did not come for the babe, but for you." Jareth said soothingly

Sarah's eyes widened when she heard Jareth say that.

"Wh-what...Why did you come for me?" Sarah said in a shaky voice. Jareth quickly appeared behind her and gave her a hug. Sarah struggled to get out of his grip but he kept holding on.

"Did I not tell you Sarah? I will repeat it just for you. Fear me, Love me, Do as I say, and I will be your slave." Jareth romantically whispered at her ear.

"I-I-I don't understand Jareth…" Sarah said in a confused tone.

"Every morning, I place a rose beside you. It contains just a fragment of my love for you…yet! You throw it away. Day after day I longed to have you within my arms. Sarah, I'll put it simpler…" Jareth whispered to her ear: "I love you."

Sarah ran to her bed with a shocked face.

"…You're joking, aren't you?" Sarah said with a shivering voice.

Jareth nodded his head in response to no.

"Sarah, my dear, come with me to my kingdom and become my queen."

Sarah kept saying no; she didn't want to live with him. Jareth got angry.

"I don't care what you say Sarah! I don't care…you WILL come with me. Maybe not toady…but I promise you that by the end of this month, you will be coming to my Labyrinth and staying there forever!" With those final words, Jareth disappeared leaving behind a dust of sparkles.

_I…Will never go back with him! Never! How can Jareth be so mean? Why…He said he loves me…What a horrible joke! Or was he truly saying the truth?_

Jareth's P.O.V

Jareth arrived in his chambers. He began to pace back and forth, thinking about everything that had happened a while ago.

_Why does she not understand? Have I not made myself clear? Soon…I will have her in my arms and she can't get out anymore. I can't force her to stay with me forever either…I know! I will make her fall in love with me. Then after a month or two, I will let her decide to become my queen, or go back to the human world. Yes! That's perfect, now I just have to wait for her._

It is night time at the Labyrinth. As always, Jareth would walk out in his balcony and observe the two moons and millions of starts that lay across the night sky. Then, he started to imagine Sarah standing next to him watching the sky together.

_One day…One of these days, I will have Sarah with me for eternity and nobody will make us separate. She will be all mine…I truly hope she can understand what I feel for her!_

Sarah's P.O.V

Sarah called her Grandmother, and asked her if Toby could sleep over because she wanted some more time to herself; Her Grandmother agreed.

_One night without Toby, I need some time to think. What's going to happen to me? Is Jareth really willing to take me back to the Labyrinth? I won't let him! It's not fair! Doesn't he care about my feelings? I don't love him…I don't really know what I feel…_

Sarah got ready for bed, and as she closed her eyes, she saw a peck of sparkling dust fall on her; it made her sleep right away.

DREAM:

Sarah is wearing a white, strapless, frilly dress with a blue lace around her waist and chest. Her hair was curled with blue highlights. She was walking around a garden under the sky. She noticed that there are two moons, which made her suspicious. All of a sudden, Jareth appeared and offered her a dance. She nodded, and they danced for what seemed hours. Then, Jareth whispered to her in a charming voice.

"Would you like to come to my Labyrinth?"

Sarah was about to say yes, until she gained conscious and woke up from her dream.

BACK TO SARAH IN THE REAL WORLD

_What was that all about? That dream…it seemed so real…I felt like I was in some sort of hypnotism. Jareth was probably trying to get me into the Labyrinth through my sleep! Now I can't sleep with that thought in my head…_

Sarah was right. Jareth placed a spell so that she may say she wanted to go to the Labyrinth; but it failed. Shortly after, Sarah fell deeply asleep.

_That's it for now; I hope everybody is enjoying the story! In the next chapter, Jareth is going to have a bunch of attempts to get Sarah in the Labyrinth. Will he be able to take her with him? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Labyrinth

_Greetings from BlackRoseDream! A new chapter is out! Happy tidings right? So, in the second chapter of the Labyrinth, Jareth had his first attempt on getting Sarah back to his Labyrinth. The only way to get her over there is for her to say she wants to go. In the chapter, it's going to be mainly about Jareth bringing Sarah with him. I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH! Anyways…PLEASE REVIEW! And more importantly, ENJOY!_

* * *

Jareth's P.O.V

_I surely thought the dream spell could have worked! _

"Sarah…I'm going to you…and when I come back, you are coming with me…"

With that, Jareth left to Sarah's world. He watched Sarah sleeping, and placed a rose beside her.

_She's so beautiful…even as she sleeps, she's beautiful…_

Jareth stroked his fingers across Sarah's cheeks and she opened her eyes.

"Good Morning, Sarah." Jareth said in a calm voice.

Sarah didn't take notice, but then she saw Jareth clearly and threw her pillow at him.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Sarah kept throwing stuff at him until there was nothing else.

"Sarah, calm down! I'm here to take you to the Labyrinth." Jareth said as he dodged everything thrown at him

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU I AM NOT GOING THERE?" Sarah stood up and began walking out the door, but Jareth hold her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Now, Now Sarah…I need you to come with a smile on your face."

Sarah struggled to get out of his grip, and when she got free, she ran to her window.

"No! Jareth I'm not going with you! There is no way you are taking me!"

Jareth got angry and paced back and forth. After a while, he stopped and gave Sarah a smirk.

"You wouldn't come even if that friend Hogarth…" Before Jareth could continue, Sarah corrected him.

"You mean Hoggle…" Jareth got furious and then continued.

"Whatever. Would you come if you knew that your friend Hoggle was in grave danger?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she quickly responded yes.

"Take me to him! I owe him so much after helping me. I have to help him!"

Jareth grinned and said, "You know what to say Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes and said, "Goblin King, I wish I can go, to the Labyrinth."

With a snap of Jareth's fingers, Sarah's room turned bigger, similar to rooms of back then palaces.

"Where is he Jareth?" Sarah began to look around.

"Calm down my dearest, how about taking a tour of your new room?" Jareth gave a crooked smile and pulled Sarah towards him; holding her tightly.

"Let go of me Jareth! Where's Hoggle? What have you done to him?" Sarah got away from Jareth trying to pull the door which was locked.

"That friend of yours is in perfect condition. Anyways…it's no use to escape Sarah…You can't go back home unless I use my magic to transport you back." Jareth smirked and disappeared

Sarah began to hit and kick the door but it wouldn't move.

"Now what am I going to do? I've been tricked into coming here! Now I'll never go back home…" Sarah began to cry while sitting down next to a window. She was able to see a bit of the Labyrinth, and hills with little mushroom houses. The sun was setting and she saw three moons appear, one looked like the one back on earth, the other one was a crimson red, and the third one was a crystal blue.

"Such pretty moons…I feel calmer now. I have to manage a way to get out of here. Oh! Maybe if I manage to re-do the Labyrinth, I will be able to go home!"

Sarah stood up looking for a way out, and then she pushed a piece of wall that led her in a hallway. She walked staring at the walls that had pictures of when the Labyrinth was being made, and the victims. At kind of the end of the picture, she saw herself conquering the labyrinth with a crown placed on her head and the three moons shining their light on her. She got frightened and placed her back on a door which opened into another bedroom. It was bigger than hers, and fancier. She walked across the room and she saw a balcony. She walked towards it and looked outside. The whole labyrinth was able to be seen through the balcony. Not just the balcony, but the whole Kingdom! Sarah stood there amazed at such beauty. Then, she felt hands go around her waist, she saw the hands that were gloved; it was Jareth. Sarah stood there frozen; she wasn't sure what to do.

"I see you found my chamber Sarah…" Jareth said soothingly, then said, "…isn't it a beautiful sight? My whole kingdom that will be shared with only one person…"

Sarah was curious on knowing who shared this vast and beautiful kingdom.

"May I know who this person is?" Sarah said.

Jareth smirked, "My Queen of course."

"And who is this Queen? Is she living in the castle?" Sarah said.

Jareth lowered his head and whispered into Sarah's ear, "My Queen is the most beautiful girl in the entire universe, and she is living here in the castle. Her name is Sarah and I'm hugging her close to me right now."

Sarah freaked out and got out from Jareth's grip. She ran back into the hall and closed the wall that brought her to Jareth's room. She sat down next to the window and pulled her hair back.

"What's going on?"

* * *

_Short chapter I must say, but don't worry I hope to upload sooner next time. I hope everybody enjoyed it. Please review, oh and P.S…I do not own Labyrinth._


	4. Chapter 4: Prince Cornelius

_Me:*hides behind Jareth* Tell them I had a uhm..writers block._

_Jareth: BlackRoseDream had a writer's block, so please forgive her. *sexy smile*_

_Me: Am I forgiven? 0.0 Don't worry! I'll be updating sooner…_

_I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH only Cornelius ;D The more reviews the sooner I update *^* Enjoy!_

* * *

Sarah's P.O.V

Sarah paced back and forth in the room.

_What's going on? I have to get out of here…but how? Last time I returned home was beating Jareth…but this is nothing! I came here…I chose to come here for Hoggle…HOGGLE! He may know a way out of here! Where can I find him though…_

There was a knock on Sarah's door.

"Stay away Jareth!" She exclaimed and got near the door.

"It's me! Hoggle!"

Sarah opened her door and she was delighted to see her good friend safe and sound.

"Oh Hoggle! I missed you so much!" She said as she gave him a hug.

"Jareth brought you here…I'm going to help you out!"

"Really?! But how are you going to do that? Jareth knows each and every spot of his Labyrinth." Sarah said with her hopes down.

"Just his Labyrinth…there is the Fairy Realm where you can be safe. The prince knows how to create magic portals to different realms and I'm sure that he can create one that will lead you to your world." Hoggle said.

Sarah began to hug Hoggle. "This makes me so happy! But aren't fairies bad? You said so yourself! You were even killing them."

"Labyrinth fairies are pesky little creatures, but the fairies at Fairy Realm are much more friendly and beautiful. They are probably the second most powerful kingdom from the Labyrinth. It's a beautiful realm…there are mermaids and unicorns there as well." Hoggle said.

"Alright, then are we going there right now?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Yup! Jareth is currently discussing something something with the queen of the Thorns Realm. We can escape right now."

Hoggle and Sarah slowly went outside and managed to arrive outside the Labyrinth kingdom. Hoggle lead the way to Fairy Realm; it took hours. When they arrived, Prince Cornelius awaited them with a warm welcome. He looked at Sarah and it seemed he fell in love at first sight. Sarah looked at everybody in the palace; they were all human sized.

"I thought fairies…were…you know…small?" Sarah whispered to Hoggle.

Prince Cornelius overheard Sarah. "We can be small if we wanted to, but for safety reasons, being this size is just perfect."

Sarah nodded and then stared at his wings. They were beautiful and so mesmerizing; more beautiful than the wings that surrounded her in the palace.

"I'm sure you two would like to rest?" Said Prince Cornelius.

"Yea! If you don't mind I want to go rest by the mermaids cove…" Hoggle said bashfully.

"It's fine, you are always welcomed there. Otsy! May you take Sarah to a room?" Said Cornelius.

Sarah was lead to a huge room. It was almost the same as the one back at The Labyrinth except there was more light and it seemed more joyous and serene. She laid back at the bed and began to drift to sleep.

_I wonder what Jareth is doing…_

Jareth's P.O.V

"SHE WHAT?!" Jareth exclaimed to the goblins. He had finished the meeting, when a goblin came telling him that Sarah had left with Hoggle. Jareth was enraged, he didn't know where she could have gone. He sat down on his thrown and took out a chrystal in which he saw Sarah, but it was too blurry to notice where she was.

_There is a barrier where she is…a very strong one too. Where could Hoggle have taken her?_

A goblin maid came in and said she overheard Hoggle talking about fairies. Then Jareth realized where they were. He immediately stood up and and wore his black cape.

_Hmph! Sarah can only dream to go back home. She is all mine! As soon as I get the chance to…I will mark her…My Labyrinth will also._

Jareth didn't hesitate to make a plan, all that was on his mind was returning Sarah to where she belonged; with him.

Sarah's POV

Sarah woke up from her nap and went outside the room. Cornelius saw her and offered her a tour around the garden. They walked around, and Sarah was quiet the whole time; thinking about Jareth. Cornelius noticed that she was pondering on something so he asked if she wanted to hear Jareth's story. She said yes, and so they walked slower as Cornelius spoke about Jareth's past.

"Jareth was a lonely prince…his mother had died giving birth to him, and his father was always busy fighting and conquering. Jareth had a lot of friends actually, he was very popular with the women. At that time he was being forced to marry a princess so their kingdoms can unite. He refused and the kingdom raged in war…his dad died to protect him. His last words were, 'son, you must take care of our kingdom and marry someone that will bear you many children. Do not let our hierarchy fall…' And so Jareth became king and he, along with many powerful wizards created the labyrinth. Then he made a promise under the moons that the first female to be able to pass the labyrinth will become his bride. Many of the prettiest and bravest women took the challenge…many gave up and others never made it out. Jareth began to find it as a game and made the labyrinth more hard to solve. Until…a girl named Sarah was able to solve it. I'm guessing he fell in love with her because after she had rejected him, the kingdom had been really peaceful. Yet, he never came out. I'm guessing being lonely finally got to him. I heard she was a mortal beauty." Cornelius explained.

"Cornelius…I was that girl…" Said Sarah as she paused .

"oh! So you are the one he loves? I'm guessing he brought you back and you came to me so I can help you go back home?" Cornelius said.

"Oh yes…I left my baby brother back home with my grandmother and…I don't want to be with Jareth…"Sarah said when she heard noises.

"I see, you do not want to be with me? Sarah, you better not be planning on leaving me all alone again." Jareth said after appearing behind her.

"You are not supposed to be here!" Cornelius said drawing out his sword.

"I will leave as soon as I take what is mine." Jareth said pulling Sarah towards him.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter you guys!_

_Jareth: Please, keep reviewing. I so enjoy reading these comments that all you guys write. *wink*_

_Me:gaah I love this guy *^*_


	5. Chapter 5: Chances

_Me: Hello!_

_*cricket noises*_

_Me: Jareth! I think they are mad again D;_

_Jareth: Oh, well maybe now I can change my shirt into a warmer one? It's freezing!_

_*takes off shirt*_

_Me: gaaah put your shirt back on!_

_*People begin to appear*_

_Me: Oh…well…leave it off for a while._

_Jareth: Really? You must agree you love me like this honey, *hugs me*_

_Me: hehehehe *blush* sure sure sure. Anyways! I do not own The Labyrinth, Please review, follow, and favorite!_

* * *

Jareth's P.O.V

"Let go of me Jareth!" Sarah said as she tried to escape from Jareth's grip.

Jareth placed his hand over her face and she fell asleep.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Said Cornelius as he stared at Sarah's immobile body.

"Just a little sandman spell to help her sleep. Now, I do not intend to fight you little prince, I will leave and not harm anyone." Jareth scooped Sarah in his arms bridal style.

"You are harming Sarah! Let her go home! That's why she came here, you may not be harming her verbally, but you are harming her soul!" Cornelius put away his sword and left Sarah in Jareth's arms.

Only Jareth had the spell to wake her up again. So, Jareth transported back to his castle and placed Sarah on his bed. He caressed Sarah's hair and soothingly touched her cheeks. He gently kissed Sarah and commanded her to open her eyes slowly. Sarah began to open her eyes, but she was really dizzy.

_Your eyes can be so cruel…_

When she gained consciousness, she was about to slap Jareth, but he got a hold of her hand and went on top of her.

_Just as I can be so cruel…_

Sarah began to tremble with fear as she watched helplessly Jareth leaning in to kiss her. Jareth noticed that she was frightened and began to laugh in a cruel way. He got off of her and got angry which scared Sarah even more.

"So you were planning on escaping me?"

Silence…Sarah did not want to reply, she was worried of what could Jareth do to her.

"Sarah, you know that everything I've done, I've done for you? Yet you run so long and far! Why do you escape me? Should I punish you?"

"NO...Please…let me go home Jareth." Said Sarah as she slowly got up and walked to the secret door that led to her room.

Jareth walked towards her and lifted her chin. "One last chance Sarah, next time you disobey me, I will punish you and that hogearth friend of yours."

Sarah flinched away and ran to her room leaving Jareth laughing in a cruel way. A goblin entered Jareth's room , "Your highness, Mizumi is here and she demands for you to come talk with her." (A.N. Mizumi, queen of Moraine, comes out in the manga, Return to Labyrinth. She confessed to Jareth that she loved him but got rejected then tried to pass the labyrinth but couldn't so she left. In the story, she wanted his kingdom, but in my story she is still in love with him and jealous of Sarah, so she will be an antagonist.)

"Tell her to leave!" Said Jareth clenching his teeth.

"LEAVE?! I come from far away, and you tell me to leave?!" Said Mizumi as she entered Jareth's room. She jumped on him and pushed him onto of his bed with her on top. "A human girl was on your bed! I can sense her very near!"

"Mizumi, go away before I decide to kill you."

"I won't leave until we talk! And…once I find this girl I've heard is living here with you." Said Mizumi.

Jareth harshly pushed her off and said, " I don't want to talk with you! Anyways, I don't want my lady to get jealous." Jareth smirked and laughed in his head thinking about Sarah getting jealous.

"LADY?! But you two have not yet joined souls! And when you do, I'll be there to stop it!" Mizumi stormed out of his room and returned to her kingdom angry.

_Sarah, you've turn my world oh precious thing…_

Sarah's P.O.V

Sarah sat down on a chair and gazed out the window.

_Jareth…he was so lonely…losing his mother and father at a young age. I should be mad at you right now, but I'm not. I'm here because your father wants you to find a bride. Whoa! I shouldn't be thinking this way! That's right, its Jareth's fault for having every girl that comes to him pass the Labyrinth. I remember Hoggle saying that most girls just wanting to become his bride because of the power, and the kingdom. I guess Jareth has his reasons not to trust anybody…yet, he trusts me enough to love me._

Sarah blushed as she thought of the many times Jareth had told her he loved her.

_Wh-why am I thinking this way?! Ugh! My head is hurting._

Sarah walked to a big door and tried opening it but she couldn't. She became more curious and kicked it as hard as she could. It opened, and she was sucked in and appeared at the bog of eternal stench. She looked around at she was hanging on a thin branch on top of the stinky swamp. She cried for help but nobody was there, only the Fire Gang who were throwing small, pointy, spears at her. The pain rushed through her whole body with the feeling of fire and she tried her best to hold on but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, but before she let go, she called out for Jareth.

She opened her eyes and she was in the room, but she couldn't move. She tried to speak but no words would come out. Jareth noticed she woke up and touched her forehead which helped her move a little bit.

"J-Jareth…what…happened?" She tried her best to speak.

"Shh, the Fire Gang were throwing poisonous thorns at you and you almost fell inside the bog of eternal stench." He said while caressing her cheek.

"But…how did I get there? And how did you save me?" She said weakly.

"You called me Sarah, and I was able to catch you in time. You opened a door that is supposed to be a punishment for prisoners but I forgot to destroy it from your room." Jareth said as he watched Sarah close her eyes. He kissed her cheek and left to the throne room so he can finish the meeting with Mizumi's father.

_Jareth…Thank you for saving me, maybe…I should give you a chance also… _

Sarah fell asleep and thanks to Jareth, was alive.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter! _

_Jareth: so she is going to give me a chance and love me?!_

_Me: …NO SPOILERS! You never know if she changes her mind! I am the writer and I control your thoughts in my story._

_Jareth: Make her love me then._

_Me: MAKE ME YOU GOBLIN KING!_

_Jareth:…*smile*_

_Me: *^* oh gosh I'll think about it._

_Until next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: The kingdom of Vateil

_Hello my dearest readrs (: I'm back! Enjoy. Review, favorite, follow ;D_

* * *

_Sarah's P.O. V_

Sarah woke up the next morning with 10 dozen various flowers in the room.

"What's this?"

She walked around, gazing at the many flowers. Some of them were completely different from the ones back home, and the rest were just like home flowers. Sarah plunged herself on the bed and then realized there was a single rose besides her pillow.

_Just like back home…I'd wake up every morning and then throw it away. _

Sarah picked up the flower and sniffed it,

_what a wonderful smell…it's really beautiful. I should put it in some water. _

While she looked for something to place the rose in, a special goblin king was watching from his crystal ball.

Jareth's P.O.V

_Sarah, you look gorgeous as always these mornings…wait, what is this? _

"Goblins! She has accepted my rose!" Jareth excitedly said, then he picked up a goblin by its neck, "Do you know what this means?" The goblin responded, "Uhm…she's going to be a queen?" Jareth threw him up in the air and out loud said, "She will be queen, and she'll be mine."

One goblin stood up and said, "eh but why'd she be queen of thee Labyrinth? She'be just a mortal."

"It's a custom, the rose is from the Labyrinth and I. The Labyrinth has chosen her as the queen, and I fancy her as my wife."

All the goblins muttered within each other, and resumed their usual mischievous acts. Jareth in the meantime, decided to escort Sarah into the dining room, so he went to her room.

Sarah couldn't find her usual clothes, so she wore something found in a closet. It was a light brown dress that went to her knees and had puffed long sleeves. Jareth knocked on the door, but when she opened it, he wasn't there.

"I wonder who was out there?" Sarah said to herself.

"Me, nobody else. Unless you were expecting someone special, Sarah?" Jareth said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Jareth…I…really have to thank you for saving me…I don't know how to repay you. All this time I've been thinking how an idiot, a fool, and a worthless king you were, but I take it all back because I guess I might have judged you…so please forgive me Jareth." Sarah said as she stared down at her feet.

Jareth felt insulted, he did not know Sarah thought of him that way. He didn't care anymore, she was apologizing, that was all that mattered to him. He lifted her face and kindly said, "There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fool heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart."

Sarah interrupted said, "What do you mean?"

Jareth continued, "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down." (A.N. for those who do not know, this song is called, as the world falls down.)

He lowered his face towards hers, but she walked away. Jareth smirked and began to laugh.

"Take away that blushing of yours Sarah. Hence, I came to escort you to breakfast."

Sarah quickly patted her face and followed Jareth out the door. She was confused, and shy around him. He turned around and grabbed her waist. "Let's take the quicker route."

He closed his eyes and teleported into the dining room where everything was prepared beautifully decorated.

"It's really pretty…the room…and the food?" Sarah said as she looked at what seemed to be food. She sat down, took the fork, and began to poke it. It looked like green pudding with pieces of something round and orange. She began to think he wanted to poison her. Jareth couldn't stop laughing in his mind as he stared at Sarah.

"It's called rekinbon.A very special dish. Don't be scared, go ahead try it. Only the best of the chefs are able to cook such a delicacy."

Sarah took a bite and smiled. It was very delicious.

After a while of silence, they both finished and Jareth cleared his throat, "Sarah, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the neighboring country, Vateil. It's a beautiful place, and I'm sure the princess would like to chat with you while I talk of business with her father."

"uhm…sure…" Sarah didn't want to go, but what other choice did she have. They got in a carriage that was lead with four Pegasus's. They flew towards the direction of Vateil, Sarah was quiet the whole ride. When they got there, Jareth was greeted by a little girl, she looked like a 10 year old. Her hair was white as a pearl, and her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue.

"Sarah, I present to you, princess Valery. Valery, your highness, this is Sarah, my wi- guest." The little girl hugged Jareth and took a pick of Sarah. She looked up at Jareth and he nodded. Valery ran towards Sarah and hugged her. Sarah, lifted Valery in her arms and smiled.

"You are a very beautiful princess." She said.

"Please come in! Papa is waiting for you Jareth! Sarah, won't you join me for some mint peach tea?" Valery excitedly spoke.

All three went inside the castle, and the king greeted them. "Ah! Jareth, I'm so glad you could make it! And who is this lovely young lady?"

Valery ran to her father and said, "Papa, this is Sarah! She is Jareth's guest. She will be joining me in tea."

Jareth then said, "King Vatugal, it's a pleasure to be invited, shall we go on and speak of our business?" The king expressed a serious face and nodded, then they both left into a room. In the meantime, Valery was leading Sarah to her room. Sarah looked around the hallways, then she gazed on a portrait. It was a beautiful young girl, she looked like Valery but had an older face and a prettier complexion.

"Valery, who is that?" She asked, and then Valery responded, "Oh…That's my older sister, Valeria; she WAS also betrothed to Jareth." Sarah turned to Valery and asked, "What do you mean, was?"

Valery looked around, and then showed Sarah to her room, then locked the door. "Well, Jareth and Valeria were best friends and he would always come to see her. What Papa didn't know was that Jareth was being forced to marry some princess so their kingdoms could unite. When Papa spoke to Jareth's dad, the other kingdom had enraged and begun war. Jareth's dad had died to save him, and so, Jareth was then free to marry my sister. Jareth was happy to know that he could marry her, but it turned out that she was in love with someone else. He go mad and created the Labyrinth so when a girl could pass it, she would become his wife. My sister's lover had died, and she wanted to return to Jareth. She asked Papa to try and change Jareth's mind, but Papa was angry at her for leaving Jareth then coming back, so he denied her. Valeria decided to go on her own in the Labyrinth…but she couldn't solve it. She cheated and with magic arrived at Jareth's throne room. Jareth did not want her, he told her to leave. He called her a cheat and a fraud; she used magic and tried to kill him, but luckily Papa had arrived to stop her. Right now, she is locked away in the western tower until she can behave. She's been in there for many decades…I remember visiting and I remember her say that she will kill Jareth and his family one day."

Sarah gasped, Jareth's past made more sense now. "Valery, how old are you?"

"Oh! I'm…hmmm, oh yea I'm 89 years old!" responded Valery. The tea was ready, and they both drank some. Sarah couldn't stop thinking about Valeria and how she hated Jareth a lot for not wanting her. After a while, an explosion was heard and Jareth stormed in the room then said, "You girls need to get out right now, it's not safe. Valery go with Sarah to the Labyrinth and tell the guards I sent you there and to bring backup."

Sarah and Valery ran into the carriage, and flew to the Labyrinth. Sarah took a peek out the window, so did Valery, and they saw that the western tower had been destroyed.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter! Cliff hanger oh yes! Haha I hope I can update the next chapter sooner, but please always review, favorite, follow! Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7: I'll protect you, Sarah

_Me: Jareth *wipes tears* They are liking my story! Oh and I really appreciate your help __**KittyandKat! **__I am indeed a beginning writer for these things, and so I'm grateful for the help._

_Jareth: Oh, I'm sure they love it._

_Me: It made me happy…so, as a reward I decided to do homework in class so I can have time to write this chapter. _

_Jareth: I suppose they do deserve a sooner chapter, I really must know what is going to happen. Please review, favorite, follow, *wink*_

* * *

Sarah's P.O.V

Sarah and the princess Valery had safely arrived at the Labyrinth castle, and with no haste, Sarah ordered the goblins to help Jareth. They quickly hopped on their flying lizards and went to the direction of Vateil. Sarah went in her room and couldn't stop pacing back and forth while Valery stared.

"I wonder if they are alright!" Sarah finally said as she plunged herself on the bed.

"I'm sure they are…but then again…I heard Papa saying that Valeria has been seducing an evil wizard from afar and he was always trying to help her escape." Valery responded laying down next to Sarah.

"This wizard…who is he?" Sarah curiously asked.

"Oh, well he used to be one of Papa's wizards, but when he heard that Valeria was getting engaged with Jareth, he had left and turned to the dark magic stuff. After many years, he found out that Valeria was locked up in the western tower with a powerful barrier because she tried killing Jareth. Since then I guess he has been watching over my sister."

Sarah stood up and turned to Valery, "Valery, I need you to help me get Hoggle."

"Hoggle? Who is that? I don't recognize that name Sarah. Either way…since we stepped in here, I sensed a strong barrier. I think Jareth decided to lock us in here so we could be safe." Said Valery as she walked towards Sarah.

"Ugh! That! Ugh! How could he possibly lock us in here like if he were the king!" Sarah said pounding her fists in the air.

"Uhm…Sarah, Jareth is the king of his castle! Only his queen or someone who has permission could try to break the spell." Valery said as she stared out the window.

Sarah went up to her and asked, "How does Jareth chose his queen?"

Valery turned around and said, "Well, since he created the Labyrinth, he wasn't the one who chose. It was the soul of the Labyrinth that brings his soul mate towards him. I guess that's why many girls who had tried to conquer it weren't able to."

_I conquered the Labyrinth…it was the Labyrinth who brought me here…to Jareth. Could this mean that I'm the queen?! NO! I can't accept that at all. _

Valery screamed and Sarah noticed Valeria standing by the doorway. "Hello, Valery, I missed you little sister."

Sarah took Valery in her arms then said, "How did you get in here?!" Then Valery added, "Jareth placed a barrier here, you weren't even powerful enough to enter!"

"Jareth isn't powerful enough to keep a mortal brat away from his heart and soul! Jareth…I love him, I want him, I'll have him for my own after I show declare myself conqueror of this Labyrinth!" Valeria responded as she prepared to attack.

"You can't do that sis! Sarah is already the conqueror! The Labyrinth has chosen her…" Valery shouted out, and then her sister responded, "This puny thing? This is the most humorous joke! She has not yet joined souls with Jareth meaning there is still a chance that I, Valeria, will be able to take control of Jareth and his kingdom." With an evil laugh, she began to chant a spell that caused Sarah to have no control of her breathing.

Sarah collapsed; she stared at the floor, her vision fading away from her. _Is this the end? Am I really going to die right here, right now? _Weakly, she began calling for Jareth until she couldn't take it anymore and her mind faded into a phase of peace and tranquility.

Jareth's P.O.V

Jareth, the king, and their army were close to killing all of the demon creatures when Jareth had suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. This caused him to sense danger within his Labyrinth.

"Sarah!" He shouted loudly. The king turned to him and told him to go protect his daughter Valery. Jareth teleported into the front door of his Labyrinth and removed the barrier spell he cast upon it. He was able to hear cruel laughter from Sarah's chamber, and so when he arrived, he saw a half dying Sarah next to Valery whom was crying and screaming for help.

"Sarah! Wake up! I've come, it's going to be alright…my love…"

"My Love? Ha! That mortal does not share those feelings with you, Jareth."

"Valeria…what are you doing here? I thought I had told you a long time ago to leave me alone."

"I am here to help fulfill your destiny of course. You realize that once the three moons align, and you still had not found a queen, your Labyrinth will self destruct and destroy everything near it…and whoever created it." Valeria said with a proud smirk on her face.

"I don't need you! The Labyrinth had chosen Sarah…if she doesn't accept it…then yes, my whole kingdom as well as I, will disappear; and I'd rather die than live forever without my precious Sarah."

"YOU FOOL! YOU BASTARD! I come here, trying to HELP YOU, and you instead tell me you will die because of this weak piece of dust?!"

Jareth simply ignored her and tried to wake up Sarah. He noticed she was still breathing then he whispered to Valery, "Go into the hallway with Sarah and don't come out until I tell you too, ok?"

Valery wiped her eyes and nodded. Afterwards, she and Sarah were locked inside the hall that connected Jareth's and Sarah's room. Jareth and Valeria arrived at a large ballroom where Jareth and Sarah had danced for the first time.

He took off his gloves, and a crystal, then said"Look, Valeria, I do not want to fight you, let us just forget about the past and such." He put down the items on the floor and looked into Valeria's eyes.

"I won't forget about the past! Never!"

Soon, Jareth was being beaten up badly by Valeria. He had bruises and blood everywhere.

"Why won't you fight coward?! Fine…I'll put you to sleep for eternity, then I'll do the same with your precious mortal so then you both can live happily ever after." Valeria took out a jar where a black butterfly frantically trying to escape.

"Armand! I command you to show yourself!" In an instance, the butterfly was free of the jar and had become into a handsome young man with light green skin and pitch black hair with grey eyes.

"Kill this fool!" Valeria commanded. Armand walked over to the injured Jareth and took out his sword, but instead threw it into the direction of Valerias heart. Blood quickly stained her long white gown.

"YOU FOOL! How could you do this to me?!"

"For decades I have been stuck as your slave and that evil wizard. When he wasn't looking, I dipped my sword into the deadliest poison. I sensed that soon, I will be able to kill you, and next to die will be that evil wizard." Armand said as he twisted the sword in her then pulled it out. Valeria screamed in pain, then turned into black tar.

Armand helped Jareth up, but he was too weak. "Sarah…sacred…hallway…room...Save…her…" Was all that Jareth was able to say as he closed his eyes. The king of Vateil quickly ran into the ball room. "Jareth! Oh no! My dear friend! Young man, tell me what happened?!"

Armand picked up Jareth bridal style and said, "I'll tell you everything but first, look for this Sarah he speaks of. He said something about a sacred hallway and room."

The king quickly understood where it was and went to the hallway while Armand placed Jareth on his bed. When the king opened the door, he saw Valery helping Sarah walk around.

"Jareth…Where is he?!"

"Not now child, he needs some rest and so do both of you."

"Papa! Let Sarah see Jareth! Please!"

"Ok…but Valery you go rest in the guest room over there ok? I'll catch up later."

Valery went out and the king led Sarah into Jareth's room. She stared at him, his weak, bruised, and bloody body.

"Oh no! Jareth no! Wake up, hey! You idiot…I was fine…" Sarah said as she pounded the sheets.

The king left her alone with Jareth as she began to cry. She stared into Jareth's eyes and her tears rolled down his cheek when suddenly a hand pushed her down into his face; right on his lips.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter! Keep up the reviews, favorites, follows! It makes me feel, HAPPY! Thank you for reading, oh and I DO NOT (sadly) OWN LABYRINTH._


	8. Chapter 8:Decisions

_I appreciate the many views. Jareth decided to make a shout out to those special people who reviewed._

_Jareth: Why yes, of course, you are all such splendid creatures, __**The Queen of Water, firerock876,**__**Aisling66, SingerGirl809, Namikaze541, Musashi, ButterflyOnTheWall, lauren. , pianoloverred17, Princess of the Fae, LabyrinthLover56, Grenade bomber, Senshi at Heart, sheniyag, soranoakumu, KittyandKat, recordinationtaco. **__Keep on reviewing beings of the aboveground!_

_Me: Jareth…ah….uhm yea! Favorite, Follow, Review! (I do not own Labyrinth)_

* * *

Sarah pulled backed, shocked, then regained her conscious and said, "What…was that for? I thought you were..."

Jareth interrupted, "Dead? My dear, I'm living, my heart is beating, just because of you."

Sarah turned away, and then whispered softly, "then I suppose you would only get better if I stayed…"

Jareth chuckled and said, "Sarah, are you trying to explain that you will stay by my side forever?"

A shocked Sarah turned to him and replied, "OFCOURSE NOT! If you will be joking around like that, then I will be leaving."

"And where will you go?" Asked Jareth.

Sarah paused for a while, and then replied, "I guess I'd just go with Cornelius."

Jareth snickered as he heard Cornelius' name. "Hmph. GO THEN! I don't care if there is something going on between you. And if you leave, if you dare leave these labyrinth walls, don't dare come back because I will throw you in the bog of eternal stench!" He yelped in pain and grabbed his side. Sarah went up to him and helped him lie down.

"Idiot…why are you hurting yourself like this…" Sarah said. Jareth went into a deep sleep and then Sarah whispered, "And for your information, there is nothing going on between me and Cornelius…"

After a while, she decided to leave his room but then he got a hold of her shirt. "Don't…go…"

"I'm not going anywhere…," replied Sarah as she sat on his bedside. "I was not serious…when I told you to go…please stay…I'm sorry for getting mad at you…don't go to that puny prince."

Sarah looked at Jareth and thought, _Could he be jealous? _"I won't, I was just heading over to ask for a bowl of water…" Jareth let go and went back to sleep.

Sarah went into the kitchen to find sleeping goblins everywhere. "Uhm…excuse me! Hey you there!"

A goblin woke up and said, "Whaddya want miss?"

Sarah replied, "Some warm water."

The gobbling walked into a separate room and came out with a bowl of warm water. Sarah took the bowl into Jareth's room then soaked a towel in it. When it was ready, she placed it on his forehead. The king and Valery came in saying their goodbye's and apologies for causing trouble and then left.

Sarah spent most of the day taking care of a Jareth who wouldn't wake up. It was probably very early in the morning when she finally closed her eyes to sleep. Jareth stood up, better than before and stared at Sarah who sat in a nearby couch. He picked her up bridal version and took her to her room where he placed her on the bed.

Sarah woke up, confused on how she could have arrived in the room. She remembered about Jareth and went into his room; he wasn't there.

"Oh no! where could he be?! Did someone take him away?!"

Out of nowhere, someone put an arm around her waist and a hand to cover her eyes.

"Who is there?!"

Silence.

"I demand to know who you are!" Sarah said courageously.

"You are starting to sound like a very demanding queen my dear."

"Jareth!" Sarah took his hands off and turned around to see a healthy king standing proudly.

"you look…better…" Sarah said.

"ahaha, I am more handsome now, yes indeed." Jareth jokingly replied.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Sarah stomped out of the room only to be greeted by Jareth who was infront of her.

"Get out of my way! Apparently you don't need me to take care of you anymore." Sarah said as she made her way past Jareth.

"Contrary my dear, I need you with me at all times…day and night, evening and dawn." Jareth picked up Sarah bridal style and took her into a room that was fully decorated with ball decorations in a creamy white and yellow color.

"This…what is this for?" Asked Sarah.

"For you…my love."

"Whoa! I'm sorry Jareth…I can't…I don't…I just need some time to think this over…" Sarah replied as she was placed down.

"Just this night then, you will have just tonight to make up your mind, please think this over wisely, it's very important for me."

Sarah just looked around and walked away. _What should I do…I don't want to hurt him…but I don't want to make a decision that will make me regret _thought Sarah.

In the meantime…

"Prince Cornelius! An invitation has arrived from the Labyrinth king!"

Cornelius quickly hurried to the hallway where a maid handed him a letter that said,

'_You are invited to a grand ball tonight at the Labyrinth Kingdom. The main guests will be, Sarah and King Jareth. Tonight will be the grand decision of Sarah who will chose to go home or stay and become queen of the Labyrinth kingdom.'_

"Sir Hoggle! I have news!"

Hoggle quickly went to the prince and read the letter. "Sarah…I hope you make the right decision…" Hoggle said.

Cornelius then said, "Well Hoggle, it's an invitation so we might as well get ready to see Sarah…"

Back at the Goblin castle…

"Miss, the king had a dress handmade for you, it would be nice if you wore it right now so I may fix your hair." Said a goblin maid.

"Yea…I guess I should…" Replied Sarah.

Sarah put on the dress, it was a creamy white with light yellow ribbons falling from the waist down. It was puffy and strapless with many small diamonds near the chest area. From the elbows, there are yellow ribbons wrapping around her arm.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" Said Sarah as the goblin maid finished up her hair.

"I knew you would love it dear, I saw it in one of your dreams." Said Jareth who is wearing white tights with a wight, tight, long v neck, a yellow ribbon around his waist and a creamy yellowish white with diamonds cape, and his shoes were knee high boots. ( A.N if you guys want, I could draw their outfits…so with a review saying to draw them, then I will.)

"Jareth…"

"I'm here to escort you my dear, everybody is already here."

Jareth took Sarah's hand and took her into the ballroom where everybody was dancing and chatting. Amongst them were Cornelius and Hoggle.

"Wow…she looks beautiful…" Said Cornelius, as he saw Sarah walking down the steps with Jareth. "But she really needs to get rid of that ugly gobbling thing by her side."

"You sound like a jealous man, Cornelius." Said Hoggle.

Cornelius and Hoggle went up to Sarah. She said, "Oh! I'm so happy you both are here!"

Cornelius asked her to dance with him, and she accepted, so they danced for a long time until Jareth got sick of seeing Cornelius' arm around Sarah's waist.

"Ok! Ladies and gentlemen, I think that it is finally time for Sarah to chose…"Jareth finally said.

Sarah walked up somewhere high and said, "I thought about this…and I kept changing my mind over and over…until I finally came to a decision. I decided that, I will stay. With the exception that I can have more time to think about becoming a queen…if that is alright…"

Jareth smiled, somewhat heartbroken, and said, "I don't see a problem with that, so Sarah, welcome to the underground!"

Everybody cheered and continued to celebrate. Cornelius walked over to Sarah and said, "I can't believe you decided to stay! I'm very happy, maybe we should hang out sometime…"

Sarah cheerfully nodded, not knowing that a jealous Jareth was watching them from afar.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Follow, Review, Favorite ^_-_


	9. Chapter 9: Sam

_My apologies for taking such a long time…_

* * *

Jareth saw Cornelius and Sarah laugh and enjoy the night. He couldn't do anything about it because it was improper for a king to disrupt his guest's and special invite (Sarah) chat. Jareth thought, _'I wouldn't care taking away Sarah from him…but the elders are here watching my every move…'_

One of the member of the council came up to Jareth. She was the youngest one, her hair is white and long, down to her heels. She has a blue, strapless, tight mermaid dress. "Hello, Jareth, I have not seen your lady friend, Sarah, around. Did she leave already?"

"Pleasant night, Alystene. Sarah is outside, chatting with…him." Replied Jareth disgustedly.

"Oh! They must be secret lovers!" Said Alystene

Jareth frowned in disgust. Alystene noticed his reaction and smirked, "How sad, don't you want to make Sarah your queen? What if he beats you to her heart, Jareth?"

Jareth was angry and began to walk where Sarah and Cornelius were chatting. Alystene simply giggled and whispered, "I guess, I still have a chance to be with you, Jareth…"

Jareth stood awkwardly behind the two friends and cleared his throat. Cornelius noticed Jareth and said, "Is there a problem?"

Jareth glared at Cornelius, then turned to Sarah and said, " Sarah, my dear, if you are tired you can go ahead and sleep already…"

Sarah smiled warmly and replied, "Yeah I am a bit tired…It was so fun to talk to you Cornelius, Goodnight!" Sarah kissed Cornelius on the cheek and then left to her room

Both guys went red, Cornelius was blushing, Jareth was furious.

"Look…you…midget…fairy prince…get near my Sarah again…I will kill you." Jareth said through his clenched teeth.

Cornelius smirked and said, "First of all, Sarah is not yours, second of all, you can't tell me what to do, and lastly, she is probably going to be visiting me frequently, goblin giant!"

Jareth wanted to kill Cornelius right at that moment, but he was right. Sarah was in nobody's possession, and if he wanted to let her trust him, he had to allow Sarah to have fun; even if it meant visiting Cornelius.

"Come on Hoggle, Sarah is asleep already and apparently the king doesn't want us here anymore." Cornelius shouted.

Jareth sighed of relief as he saw Cornelius and Hoggle leave. Shortly after, many guests were leaving. It was late, and once everybody was gone, Jareth walked back to his room. He stared at Sarah's door and sighed. He went in and saw her asleep. He sat down near Sarah's bed and played with her hair. She didn't seem to notice, so he left. As Jareth took off his clothes and dressed in his robe, he got the feeling of nervousness. He thought, _Sarah, would you really prefer being with that fairy prince…I guess you would…he is always has time for you…he is fuller of youth than I am…_

Before Jareth got ready to sleep, one of his goblins knocked on his door.

"What is it?" shouted Jareth.

"Uh-there is someone outside the Labyrinth!" the goblin said.

Jareth smirked, only Sarah was able to pass the Labyrinth…

"Describe this person to me!"

"Ah, it's a female your highness! She is not human…but she looks human…she has something white on her back…" Explained the goblin.

Jareth had a confused look and teleported towards the entrance of the Labyrinth. "Who are you, and explain to me, what are you doing in my Labyrinth so late at night?

The girl looked up and smiled. "My name is Sam and I want to go through the Labyrinth."

Her eyes were the clearest blue, and her skin is pale and smooth. She had bright, white wings. What kept Jareth staring was the fact that she had the most golden hair. He thought about Sarah and asked Azanel to leave but she refused. He got worried, but then realized that she looked injured and would probably give up. He gave her the same time he gave Sarah, but she asked for five hours instead. This worried Jareth, she has too much confidence. He returned to his throne, not returning to sleep. Morning came and Sarah went up to Jareth.

"I've heard that…someone is in the Labrinth…"

"Yeah…some girl wanted to pass by…I doubt she will make it…she only has five more minutes."

Sarah sat near Jareth and they both waited to see if the girl made it or not. Suddenly, the door opened and a goblin entered. "Jareth! She was able to fly all the way over here! She is dodging all of our attacks!"

Jareth stood up and asked him to leave. He got worried, then she entered through the door.

"I'm here, and I presume that I have atleast five minutes to spare?" said Sam staring at Sarah.

"Yeah yeah yeah! What is it that you want from me?" Jareth arrogantly said.

"I want her." Said Sam, pointing to Sarah.

Sarah stood up and began to walk up to them.

"I can't give her to you!" Said Jareth

"Oh! But you have to now, or you will lose your power…or have you forgotten…our promise?"

Jareth was confused and stared at this female infront of him. A goblin entered and said, "JARETH! SHE IS IN HERE! SHE, SHE…"

"She? Oh! That's so rude! I'm a he!" Sam said

Everybody had their mouths open as they heard this.

Jareth said, "A male? But…what I with this exaggeratedly long golden hair and female complexions?"

Sam chuckled and said, "Oh? My look? It's only natural to look like this so I can camouflage. I figured that if I looked like this you will fall in love with me and easily give me the girl, but I guess you didn't."

Suddenly a bright light appeared on Sam and he had transformed his appearance. His golden hair was spiked up evenly, his skin darkened only a little bit, and his body had changed more muscular. His eyes stayed the same. He flew behind Sarah and held her by the waist then said, "I'll take my reward now!"

* * *

_Alright! That's all for this chapter, hopefully I can update soon! Review, follow, favorite! _


End file.
